


I Will Have Order!

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Heteronormativity, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance, Rules, Rules and Regulations, Umbridge Bashing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 15: OrderFandom: Harry PotterDraco isn't too upset about one of Umbridge's rules. And she can't quite figure out why.Oneshot/drabble





	I Will Have Order!

Dolores Umbridge would have order. And she’d die before she didn’t, no exaggeration. To her, Hogwarts was out of control. She needed to do a lot of things to shape it up, make it presentable again for her crush, the Minister of Magic. One of the things she ended up doing right away as soon as possible:

No boys and girls could be permitted to be within eight inches of each other at any times. 

Some of the kids were really upset about that, come to think of it. Lavender Brown had a crush on Ron Weasley, and Dean Thomas was pretending to like Ron’s sister Ginny (pretending because in reality he had a crush on his best friend Seamus Finnigan). And Harry Potter of all people, the little snot, liked a certain Cho Chang. 

Some kids though weren’t upset. Umbridge wasn’t sure why though. 

“Oh no,” Draco Malfoy deadpanned. “How traGic. WhAtever will I do, oh mY.”

Right. He was gay. 


End file.
